The First Gift of Sluzzle Tag
The First Gift of Sluzzle Tag is the 1st episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends as well as the 32nd episode overall. It premiered on January 10, 2017. Summary Today's January 10th, and according to The Amazing World of Gumball, it's also the day of Sluzzle Tag. Now what is Sluzzle Tag, you might ask? Well, it's the day similar to Christmas: only it's in a heavy metal theme with skulls, crossbones, dobermans, and the arrival of Sluzzle Dude. Cow is sad that Christmas is over, so he's just moping in his boredom, until he saw his friends bringing in the Sluzzle Tag cheer, so he decided to see what's happening. The people are in the Town Square awaiting the arrival of Sluzzle Dude through the Sluzzle Tag Toilet. He's planning to bring in the First Gift of Sluzzle Tag, and he chooses Cow, who eventually found out the true meaning of Sluzzle Tag. Plot It's a bleak, cold, and rainy January day as Cow is sadly waiting another 11 months for Christmas to come and is feeling down. Eeyore relates with him but then leaves shortly. Cow then wonders why there is not a special holiday in January. The Count shows up and wants to cheer up Cow. Cow tells him why he's sad and ask The Count how many days there are left until Christmas. When the Count tells him, it makes Cow even sadder. Suddenly, a lot of people pass by Cow and wish him a "Happy Sluzzle Tag", but he doesn't know what it is. Baby Lamb explains that it's a brand-new holiday, that's mostly a heavy-metal themed version of Christmas, made by a kid who's also depressed that Christmas is over. They also explains that there's a guy named Sluzzle Dude who comes up the toilet and gives us presents, cheer, and miracles. Cow is happy that there's a holiday in January, but he's unsure if it's real. The Town Square is decorated with Sluzzle Tag decorations, as everyone waits for Sluzzle Dude. Baby Lamb tells Cow that every year there's one town that's chosen for Sluzzle Dude to make his arrival on a specially selected toilet and present the first gift of Sluzzle Tag. Chief Mark begins to make a speech honoring Sluzzle Tag and Sluzzle Dude before Sluzzle Dude himself makes his appearance! He is going to choose one lucky person out of the many to present the first gift. Cow is chosen and is at first nervous and asks what he does. Sluzzle Dude tells him that he can have anything in the world that he doesn't want, so Cow chooses a black eyeliner. Sluzzle Dude presents it as the first gift of Sluzzle Tag. Everyone cheers but Cow wants to know why does it have to be something that he doesn't want, so Sluzzle Dude tells him that Sluzzle Tag is about handling disappointments when you don't get what you want. Life is full of disappointments, but since life is short, you must make the most of it. Afterwards, Sluzzle Tag wishes everyone a Happy Sluzzle Tag and then leaves for the rest of the world. Baby Lamb tells Cow even though he found out about Sluzzle Tag, he seems to have the most Sluzzle Tag spirit. In the end, Sluzzle Dude reminds the viewers that when life's tough and joy is hard to come by, most people are happier believing a lie. Characters * Cow * Eeyore * Count Von Count * Baby Lamb * Ricky Bowers * Donny Dolphin * Roger Rex * Donald Duck * Goofy * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Police Crew * Uncle Lamb * Gavin * James * Bill * Mejax * Minecraft Steve * The Simpsons * Sluzzle Dude Trivia * This is the first episode of 2017. * The entire episode is based on The Amazing World of Gumball episode from 2014, "The Lie". * This episode also is based on The Polar Express movie where Santa Claus chooses one of the children to present the first gift of Christmas. * A heavy-metal version of the Baby Lamb Creations title theme is played in the beginning. * "Christmas is Creepy", "Kidnapkin: Exposition", and "Bohemian Rhapsody" plays in the background during this episode. The Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes